This invention broadly relates to a novel corrosion resistant product with a plurality of metallic layers thereon. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel product which possesses good resistance to corrosion and which presents a shiny outer appearance, or a lustrous outer appearance, or a satin-like outer appearance.
The state of the art is indicated by the following references which are cited here for the record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,836 Seyb et al; 3,268,307 Tomaszewski et al; 3,282,810 Marie; 3,298,802 Marie; 3,445,351 Swalheim et al; 3,573,008 Akin; 3,532,609 Miyata et al; 2,603,593 Blickensderfer; 3,501,278 Uchida et al; 3,503,775 Austin; 1,878,837 Francis; 1,903,130 Phillips; 2,676,917 Hammond et al; 2,709,847 Ihrie et al; 2,855,348 Topelian; 2,856,333 Topelian; 2,950,234 Johnson et al; 3,317,411 Letendre; 2,824,830 Hausner; 3,414,488 Willingham; 3,428,441 Du Rose et al; 3,485,654 McGraw et al; 3,498,892 Seyb et al; 3,513,810 Jackson; McGraw Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology, Vol. 8, 1960, Page 280; "Electroplating" by J. B. Mohler et al; published 1951 by Chemical Publishing Co., Inc., Chapter 20 on Diffusion Coatings; Fisher Body Material Specification, No. 1-36, dated Aug. 5, 1971; and, Ford Motor Company Engineering Specification, entitled "Chromium Plated Carbon Steel Fasteners," dated May 25, 1970. The disclosures of the above references which indicate the state of the art are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A main object of this invention is to provide a particularly economical and new product means which possesses good resistance to corrosion and which has an outer shiny appearance, or lustrous appearance, or satin-like appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved product for use in the automotive field or for like uses in other fields.
Another object is to provide a new and economical corrosion resistant product which has an outer shiny appearance, or lustrous appearance, or satin-like appearance, without the use of a chromium layer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.